Jurassic World: Saving the Seer
by prophecypumpkin
Summary: AU: After the world is re-ordered by a higher power Witches no longer need to battle demons and Whitelighters and all magical beings have left the human world, Phoebe travels to Isla Nublar on a holiday to learn how to live without her magical husband and children. Caught up in the events that unfold Phoebe must learn what it means to be alive.


The ferry to Isla Nublar looked nothing like the ferries I'd been ever been on before. I'd seen pictures on the internet of the ferry to Isla Nublar of course but it was something else to be on board. I'd been on board for almost two hours now and had long since found a reasonably comfortable chair near the complimentary tea and coffee galley. I couldn't hope for quiet but most of the passengers were out on the various decks enjoying the South American sea air. I'd been out there earlier and while refreshing the salty, humid air was already clinging to my hair and causing it to frizz.

 _If I'm going to get frizzy hair it might as well be while I'm on holiday._ My hair was a lot easier to deal with with I wore it cropped but my husband Coop liked it long and I didn't mind wearing it how he liked it. My heart suddenly felt like it had been sucked into a vacuum. I cast my sight out the window hoping the view of the approaching tropical island would calm me down. I felt light headed and my throat constricted. I reached for my handbag but my fingers clutched air. It had fallen to the floor. Scooping it up I reached inside and felt the familiar warmth of the crystal flood through my body dispersing my grief. I took a deep breath and exhaled. When the crystal became too hot to hold onto I let it fall back into my bag.

I was relieved to be almost at my final destination. I was going to be spending a week exploring the famous Jurassic World dinosaur park. It was a holiday I had planned with my husband and our girls but now I was doing it solo. From now on I'd be doing everything solo.

After the Great War nothing was the same and it had a big impact on myself and my family. If you know anything about magic then you know something about the importance of Balance. Where there is good there is evil. If evil becomes powerful then good will correspondingly become powerful. For centuries this played out in the human world as a battle between Witches and Demons. As the demons grew in power so too did witches. The first in our family was Melinda Warren. She wasn't the first powerful witch but she was where the End began. I call it the End but it wasn't the end of life or the world, it was the end of the Age of Sorcery. After my sisters and I defeated the Ultimate Evil good was free to flourish. We stopped anything or one that tried to rise up. But we didn't know the Universe had a rule. Where there is good there is evil. And as our influence grew, out of sight an evil grew more and more powerful. I'm not talking about Rennek,he was just a symptom of a bigger problem.

Good witches had grown so powerful that a corresponding evil was given purchase to infect the earth. It did so by empowering Darklighters and to make a long story short the Great War between Whitelighters and Darklighters began. It lasted almost three years but in the end the evil was decimated. During this time my children were born, all of them taking after their Cupid father. Fortunately mortals were mostly unaware of the War though it did have a big impact on the world. No one actually saw angels and demons flying through the air with flaming swords but it often manifested as natural disasters; fires, floods and earthquakes.

The Charmed Ones weren't involved in the war, we weren't allowed. However Leo was given the choice to become a Whitelighter again to help with the War and he did. That's how fate works sometimes. It had to be the usually passive, pacifist Whitelighters to take up arms against the darkness. The stakes were very high. The continuance of life on earth was up for grabs but fortunately the Whitelighters won. That was when I lost my husband and my children.

After the Great War Heaven, Earth and the Underworld were reorganised by a high power. Not the Elders or even the Angel of Destiny could stop it, and they didn't want to. The demons were stripped of their physical forms and either cast out of the human dimension. Some fled to caves were they will hide for all eternity. The brazen ones can still harm innocents but in a non corporeal, no-fireball-throwing kind of way. If you've been paying attention then you've gotten ahead of me and have worked out how I lost my family.

With demons forced out of the human realm there wasn't a need for witches to fight them anymore. All supernatural beings were given a choice. Witches were free to live out our lives in peace on earth with out powers in tact as long as we didn't use them publicly, or we could leave the earth and live in another realm. Almost everyone chose to live in the magical realm but we stayed on earth.

It was no longer up to witches to fight evil therefore Whitelighters were either elevated to higher realms, moved onto a heavenly realm or reincarnated. They could not stay on earth in human form and here began the sadness for the Halliwells. Not only were Whitelighters pushed out of the physical realm but so were all magical creatures. From now on beings like varies and leprechauns and cupids would been unseen and unheard to humans. Coop and my children were all Cupids, and we had to make a choose. We were given time to decide and set our affairs in order but in the end my girls went with their father to live as cupids, bringing love to people for all the days of the earth.

And I was left alone. I feel them sometimes. I dream about them. If I concentrate I can get visions of them. It helps to ease my grief but how much I miss them can be overwhelming. Before they left Coop and the girls enchanted a crystal and when I touch it it fills me with their love. I feel their happiness in whatever dimension they now live in, and my grief goes away for a time. I sometimes don't miss them for weeks after I touch the crystal. Overtime its power will fade but I do take comfort in knowing my daughters are immortal beings and though I can't see or hear them they are still working their magic upon the human world.

Piper and Paige's families were also affects. Piper's youngest child and only daughter Melinda, as well Paige and her children lost their Whitelighter powers but retained their Halliwell magic. Paige was currently retraining to learn regular telekinesis with Prue's help.

Without demons to fight we don't have to worry about personal gain so much anymore. But after everything we've been through, after everything that's changed, none of us are game to push the boundaries too far. We do take advantage of being able to use magic to, oh I don't know, do the dishes and clean our houses, but we're not out winning the lotto or anything like that. I guess after learning the hard way for over a decade we know better. We may not get instant consequences but we're not so stupid as to think there wouldn't be consequences to frivolously using magic.

Without demons in the world I thought it'd be pretty safe to go on holiday on my own. I mean what could go so wrong that I'd need to be orbed to safety anyway?

Stepping off the boat I pulled my suitcase up the boardwalk. Thousands of people streamed off the ferry and up the boardwalk around me. A group of Japanese tourists were being shepherded away by a lady holding a yellow flag, and behind them two young boys were being greeted by a lady holding an iPad with presumably their names on it.

After checking in I began to explore the park but I just kept thinking how much fun my daughters would be having. More than once I thought about clutching my crystal but I knew I began to suspect that the more I used it the more I wanted to use it. At the back of my mind a quiet voice suggested I should start to use my own magic instead of the Cupids'.

As I rode the monorail to the herbivore paddock I allowed my magic to open up and reach out to the world around me. I hadn't used this power for months, having emotionally shut down after my family left so I wasn't prepared for how quickly my empathy powers sent back the emotions of everyone around me. I was quickly filled with a rush of adrenalin and the excitement and unwittingly levitated violently up one foot then straight back down hard onto my seat. Two boys sitting across from my gave me a odd look. I think it looked like I had jumped though as they went back to their conversation. Most of the people on the monorail were yammering away to each other anyway.

I asserted my will over my powers pushed the emotions out of my body. I felt the magic settle within my empathy field, which was rather large these days. I know only felt the emotions of the people on the monorail with me when I chose to, however I could always sense them. The only way I can describe it to say I could sense a sort of thumbnail version of their emotions and when I focussed on them I got the bigger picture. I could also gauge their relative position to me if I focussed. I could tell a large number of people behind me but one person stood out from the crowd. The little boy sitting opposite me was the only person, beside his brother, not feeling happy. The boy was crying and his brother was alarmed, annoyed and even a bit panicked and shocked. The older boy was whispering to his brother and whatever he said was having only a small effect on the younger one. I pulled out of their emotions when we rounded a corner and I saw for the first time real live dinosaurs in in the field below.

The energy on the monorail quickly changed from happy to shock and awe and their excitement soared to new heights. It was very hard to feel sad right now.

I was next in line for one of the gyro pods and the two young boys were behind me. I laughed as the young boy embarrassed his older brother in front of some girls he was trying to impress. The ride attendant waved me forward but held up his hand to block my way.

"Do you have someone to ride with?"

"No, it's just me. Riding solo." The look he gave me pissed me off a little.

"Ma'am, we prefer guests to ride with a partner. Is there no one in the line you could ride with?"

"No. There isn't. I'm travelling alone. No friend. No husband. No children. Nada. Okay? Nothing says I can't ride on my own. You think a woman can't operate one of these on her own?!"

The attendant was shrinking back in on himself and began sweating profusely. He had a strained look on his beet-red face and looked like he would throw up. I suddenly felt awful. I had unwittingly used my new power and projected my feelings onto him. Reaching out with my power I channeled someone's excitement and pushed it onto the attendant. He perked right up and waved me through with a frightened look on his now pale face. I stepped past him apologising profusely. As I got into my gryopod I saw the two boys from the monorail behind me.

I steered my gyro pod around the field and tried to push it to its limits to keep up with a triceratops, or a Three Horn I liked to call them when I watched The Land Before Time with my daughters. It was exhilarating and I forgot all about my woes. I used my powers to sense the dinosaurs' emotions and was channeling a constant stream of feelings; hunger, weariness, delight, complacency, worry, fear, anger, terror, worry.

My hand slipped off the joystick and my pod came to a halt. I had unwittingly pushed my empathy field out further than I had ever pushed it before and was channelling emotions I could not identity. The field of my empathy was quickly retracting like a rubber band and I could no longer sense the terror but as it faded my eyes were drawn to the tree line about 200 meters from my pod. A strange feeling emanated from beyond the trees, something I could not place.

The tree line sat directly behind a great concrete and steel fence. Pushing my senses out just a little I could feel the overall mood of my fellow guests were no longer happy. Turning my pod around I noticed most of the pods were rolling back toward to monorail station. A blinking light drew my attention to the monitor in my pod which no longer showed Jimmy Fallon goofing around but flashed with a message telling me the ride had closed. I was shocked. Had I really been so caught up that I didn't hear the message? I had muted the sound long ago but _you would think for such an important message like the ride closing that they could override the mute._

Shocked and annoyed I grabbed the controls and began to steer the pod back to the monorail when the strangeness I felt flittered across my senses and a hot spike of panic burned my neck causing me to suppressed a scream. Craning my neck I rotated the pod back toward tree line and saw a single, lone pod roll through a massive opened gate with a sign that read "RESTRICTED AREA". With a sudden and quickly mounting horror I realised the two boys were in that pod and they were heading right toward something very very dangerous.

I slammed the joystick forwards as hard as I could, I passed through the gate as the boys' pod disappeared beyond the tree line. _Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god._

"No! Come back!" I screamed, but knew there was no way they could hear me.

I rolled through into the trees and almost snapped the joystick off I gripped it so hard in shock. Before me a giant beast of a dinosaur that resembled a T-Rex was attacking another dinosaur and the boys' pod was caught in the crossfire!

I couldn't take my eyes off the scene. The T-Rex-like beast had overpowered the dinosaur and the pod lay upside not 10 feet from the action. I began jamming buttons on the pod trying to find a communication button to call for help when a familiar sound caught my attention.

The beast had stopped ripping flesh from the dinosaur and was moving predatorily towards the pod the sound of the ringtone drawing its attention. It lowered its big ugly head down and looked inside the pod. I chocked out sounds not able to form words. Emotions were battering me from the boys but overpowering that was the predatory blood lust of the beast.

I wish I had my phone with me but I left it in my room because I didn't want to pay high roaming charges. I wanted desperately to call for help from Paige she could no longer orb. _I wish I had a fucking active power!_

The defining roar of the beast rent the air and it took the whole pod into it jaws.

"No! Boys! No! NO!"

The pod filled the beats mouth in such a way that it could not get a good purchase. With growing panic I watched the two boys fall out of the pod and run away from the beast which gave a great roar and chased after them.

I slammed the controls forward and my pod shot forward though not as fast I would have liked. When I broke through the tree I reach a small open space of grass and a short way ahead was the top of a waterfall. I saw the boys go over a cliff narrowly avoid the snap of the beasts' jaws. Something prickled across my senses right before the beast turned to me, and even from this distance I imagined I saw its eyes narrow. With another great raw it charged at me and it was all I could do to think. My fist was squeezing the joystick so hard backwards that I thought I had broken it when the beasts slammed into my pod and shattered the thick glass. The pod rolled harshly on the roll cage and jerked to a stopped with me upside down. Before I could get my bearings I felt the pod get wrenched into the air and smashed against a tree, snapped several branches that hit me in the face and scratching along my chest.

Winded and almost knocked out I could just make out the green leaves of the tree canopy before the light was blocked by the beast towering over me. It paused only for a moment before I saw its great jaws open and its head lunge at me, great sharp teeth bared. When I reflect on this moment I don't even remember consciously doing it but what I will tell you is I somehow threw my hands up in front of my head and I felt my power channel right into the heart of the beast. Somehow the beast's jaws missed me and hit earth. It gave a strangled kind of raw and turned and ran away.

Adrenaline was still pumping and I truly believed it was running away only to attack from some new angle but the seconds ran on and after several seconds, maybe even a minute, it did not return. My wits returned and I knew I had to act quickly. I unbuckled myself and fell out of the gyro pod. I was scratched to high hell and could feel blood and stinging cuts on my arms and chest but I had to get the eff out of there. I ran over to the cliff and searched the water below from the top of the falls. There were no floating dead bodies in the water so I assumed the boys survived and ran into the forest. Looking closely the mud appeared trampled on beside the pool and while it could have been made by smaller dinosaurs I chose to believe it was the boys. I looked back towards where I thought the resort to be and below to where the boys where and knew I had to choose. Either I flee to safety or I try to find the boys and risk getting eaten by a dinosaur.

I could feel the beast somewhere behind me and I think it was heading away from me. I reached forward and tried to feel for the boys in the forest below me. I was picking up multiple emotions from the various animals but I did get a sense of two small familiar beings. They may not be in danger from demons, nor may they be innocents, but witch or not, I had to help them.

I threw myself off the cliff and glided across the air to land on the soft mud below. As my feet squished into the ground I was glad to be wearing a sensible pair of boots. I made for the tree and engaged my levitation to run more swiftly and at greater heights when needed. Occasionally I would break through the tree tops to get the lay of the land before flying back to the forest floor to continue my search of the boys.

After ten minutes I took a short break to catch up breath. I had already travelled quite far and was worried I may have overtaken the boys. As I sat there I tried to recall spells that could keep me safe should I come across any nasty dinosaurs. Piper could probably blow a head off and Paige might be able to snap a neck or blast them away with telekinesis, but I couldn't do much except project fear into the beast. Cornered animals become erratic with fear but it only makes them more dangerous, and while I gave the beast enough of a shock the first time I didn't want to rely on projecting fear to protect me against this thing.

After a few minutes I decided I needed to cast a locating spell to help me. _I know one spell that will help me scry for their location but I'd need to alter it and…_

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my crystal. I felt the warmth of my family's love fill me and I mourned for what I was about to lose to save these two boys.

"Guiding spirits I ask your charity, lend me your focus and clarity, show me whom I cannot find, enchant this crystal for my peace of mind."

I crystal glowed bright pink and brighter still until the light became white. I looked at it knowing I would never again feel the love of my children or my husband flow out of that crystal, but my sadness though strong did not overwhelm me. I still had a mission.

I reached out and took hold of the crystal and as my premonition filled my senses I felt my body levitate off the ground. This happened during particularly powerful visions these days.

 _The boys had repaired an old jeep and were driving it back to the resort._

The feelings I got from the vision told me they would make it to safety. Coming out of the vision I sighed in relief. Now I just had to find _my_ way out of here.

 _Okay, let me think. Spells, spells, spells._ I remained half way between the ground and the canopy and as I looked up I followed suit with my body. Unfortunately all I could see over the tops of the trees were mountains and valleys. I didn't know which direction to go in. Holding out the crystal I chanted once again, "Spirits of the lost. The path is murky, the woods a dense, darkness pervades, I beseech thee… bring the light!"

The crystal, now a emitting a bright light, flew out of my hands, circled my body in a ring of light and with a jerk flew away across the tops of the trees pulling me behind it. I flew above the tree tops, pulled along behind the crystal by the spell. I hadn't been able to fly like this since my powers were temporarily enhanced during the battle against Renek.

The crystal turned and flew closer to the mountain side and up still until we reached the crest of the mountain. We flew at the pace of a casually flying bird, not at any great speed, but at what I imagine to be a very fast run.

After some time I saw on the plateau below and in the distance a kind of great domed building built up against another mountain. Between me and the dome a helicopter was chasing after the beast which roared and snapped its great jaws at the helicopter.

Reaching out I took hold of the crystal and asserting my will to cancel the spell flew down and landed in a tall tree. I would wait until the coast was clear. I heard the unmistakable sound of gun fire before the helicopter crashed through the side of the domed building. With mounting terror I saw the flames rise up through the hole in the dome but not only that, the black smoke appeared to pour out very quickly and move in my direction! With panic I realised the dark smoke was a swarm of flying dinosaurs and I was right in their way! There was no way I was going to avoid these beasts so I wordlessly cast a spell to enhance my strength. _Da mihi vim._

I heard the sound of a yell from somewhere nearby but before I could investigate the flying beasts were cutting through the air above and below me! They snapped at me and slammed into me, I was knocked out of the tree and though I pulled myself back into the air I felt something strong and sharp clamp down on my waist. The pressure would have been bone crushing but fortunately but my spell protected me. I was being pulled through the air at break neck speed, caught in the beak of this flying dinosaur. I couldn't think of it's name! _Who cares! Spell, spell, spell! Think!_

" _Discede_!"

The pterodactyl, now I remembered, was suddenly gone, teleported away somewhere, and I was falling through the air. I took advantage of the momentum to fly forwards, momentarily matching pace with a pterodactyl and in a bizarre moment I locked eyes with it before it turned it snapped its giant beak at me. I dropped below the reach of its beak and smacked onto the top of another. I grabbed hold of its neck and held on for dear life. It gave a sharp heave and bucked me off sending me banging into the side of another one. I rolled through the air and managed to grab hold of one them again. It carried me high into the air, twisting to try to knock me off and get me into its beak. Using my empathy I forced my emotions into the beast's heart and tried to assert my will along with my emotions and surprisingly the pterodactyl stopped trying to eat me and resumed its flight. I couldn't help but feel exhilarated riding on the back of this winged hell spawn which actually looked kind of cute now that it was under my control. I was also psyched that I had found a new way to use my powers.

I kept my beast flying above the rest of the swarm in case of them tried to eat me but I soon realised we were coming up on the resort and it wouldn't be good for anyone to see a woman riding one a pterodactyl. The first of the winged beasts had just passed the boundary of the park wall and I dreaded to think of what was happening to the guests at the park. I hope they had evacuated or got people in doors. It was going to be hard for me to use my powers once I got to the resort.

I willed my beast fly into the middle of the swarm and readied a number of tactile spells. We dived and a second later I was casting spells left and right trying to know as many of the beasts out of the air before we reached the resort wall.

"Flamma frigis!"

"Escudo!"

"Ignis!"

I managed to knock a few of the pterodactyls out of the sky with bolts of lightning and fire but all too quickly I needed to break away from them and blend into the crowd. It was late afternoon and fortunately the sun was behind me so I hoped that was enough to obscure any sight of me. I willed my beast to dive toward the ground and as soon as we broke away from the swarm and jumped off its back and flew to the ground on my own. Feeling a little bit guilty because it just helped me but knowing if I let it go it would probably try to kill a bunch of people I chanted, "Elesa him ekta bliare" and as the beast rose into the air it exploded.

I was about 300 meters from the wall and I ran to it and mentally crossing my fingers I flew up and over. I stayed close to the wall and didn't linger in the air but I caught a glimpsed a shear pandamonium on Main Street. Landing in an alley I ran out and was suddenly lost in a throng of people running for their lives. The pterodactyls were nose bombing the crowd, the people were like fish in a barrel to them, trapped with no where to go. I pressed myself into a tight alcove and took stock of the street.

People were running in all directions, diving under tables, being trampled underfoot, or skewered by the sharp, pointed beaks of the pterodactyls. Some were taken up into the air like I had been or torn in half by a pair. I saw sheer terror on the faces on young children, tears streaking their blood soaked faces. I couldn't let this go on.

I stepped out from the alcove and raised my arms but I was knocked off my feet by a man wearing a "Keep Calm and Clone Dinosaurs" T-shirt. Suddenly the sound of guns rent the air and military looking men were shooting the beasts out of the sky. I high pitched scream brought my attention or a young girl, maybe 11, pushing a toddler behind and and backing into a wall, keeping herself between the toddler and an approaching pterodactyl. I reached out my hand and from the ground shouted, "Ignis!" The beast burst into flames, shocking the young girl. I quickly pulled myself up and ran over to the girl.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay? Where's you mommy?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" She cried.

"It's okay, come with me, I'll keep you safe okay hun?"

The girl nodded.

"Is this your little brother?" She nodded again.

"Alright, I'm going to carry him okay? Come on, let's go find your mommy? But we might need to hide first, okay?"

She nodded again. I scooped up the boy and took the girl's hand and pulled them across the road into a shop front. The whole front of the building had been smashed in but there were a few people hiding in there.

"Excuse me? Are these anyone's kids?"

Scared, blank faces looked back at me. A few shook their heads 'no', others just cried.

I turned back toward the street which appeared at last to be calming down. _Crash!_ A pterodactyl slammed down onto he broken window sill of the shop and looked in at us all like tasty treats.

"Enemies near fly and fall" I muttered, releasing the girls hands I discretely brought my own up to my chest and pushed them towards the beast, "encircling arms raise a wall!"

The air rippled and the invisible force field expanded out from my arms and pushed the beast backwards and out of sight. Everyone seemed too frightened to notice the invisible force and were just counting their lucky stars that the winged beast was gone. Everyone but the little girl and her brother that is. The girl looked at me in shock and awe.

"How did you do that?" She asked. I couldn't answer. I thought of my hotel room, surely that had to be safe, up several levels. _Hopefully we'll be out of sight, out of mind up there. And I'd be freer to use magic on any dinosaurs that came up there. And surely that big T-rex beast would be too big and heavy to make it up there._

"Come on honey. We need to get out of here. We'll hide in my room."

I pulled the girl out of the shop and across the Main Street.

"Sarah! Sarah! Oh my god, Sarah!" A woman collided against me and hugged the girl, obviously named Sarah. Sarah cried into my mother's arms while her father pulled the young boy out of mine.

"Oh thank you! Thank you for helping my kids!" The man breathed.

"It's okay. They're fine. But uh I think we need to get out of the street. I was going to take them to my room to hide. I think we'll be safe there"

"NO!" Screamed the man and woman at the same time, shocking me. "It's not safe there. There are boats coming to evacuate everyone. We need to go down to the docks. NOW!"

"Oh. Okay. Great!" The two adults whisked their kids away to the docks and I made to follow until I remembered the box of letters in my suitcase. I couldn't leave without it! _But they said the hotel wasn't safe._

I looked down the road where thousands of people were making their way onto ferries and back up at the hotel where my children's drawings and letters to me waited.

I turned left and made for the hotel. The sun was setting as I reached the lobby. I ignored the elevator and made for the stairs where I levitated myself up the five floors to my floor. Pushing open the door to my room and quickly found the box in my suitcase and my phone. I threw them into a satchel along with my passport and … _Oh my god, now that I know the kids are safe I can do the To Call a Lost Witch Spell to get me home. Fuck the ferry._

"Power of the sisters rise, course unseen across the -" _ROAAAAARRR!_

The sound sent my blood cold. I raced to the window, it was now dark outside but the various lights cast enough light that I could see the T-rex beast chasing two young boys, a man and red haired woman around Main Street. I ran to the desk, grabbed the chair and using my enhanced strength threw the chair through the window. The glade panel came crashing down and I threw myself out of the window and flew down through the air to land on the roof of one of the Main Street shops.

The T-rex beast saw me but he was busy fighting off three Velociraptors. The sight was something to behold. I watched the red haired woman run off down the street behind me. When I turned back to the scene the T-rex beast was lunging for me, jaws wide open.

"Ignis!" The air between the beast and me exploded in fire causing the beast to retreat and providing enough distraction for the last standing Velociraptor to latch onto its neck. The beast clawed at the raptor which screeched and was thrown to the ground.

 _Dum. Dum._

I heard it before I saw it, the dull thud and vibrations caused my another large dinosaur. That's when she came sprinting, flare in hand, a real T-Rex in pursuit, and damn if she wasn't wearing stilettos. _Respect._

The redheaded-flare-wiedling-stilleto-wearing woman screamed to the man before she threw the flare at the beast. The T-Rex followed the flare and not the woman and was soon in combat with the beast. I think I actually watched with my mouth wide open. I knew about the T-Rex but I really couldn't figure out what kind of dinosaur the beast was. _Maybe it wasn't from the Jurassic period but some some other period._

The beast and the T-Rex battled and at length the T-Rex overcame the beast. The beast became the meal of something even larger that kept out of the water to swallow it whole, and the T-Rex just walked away. So did the Velociraptor. It didn't even attack the man. _What the?_

I floated down off the roof into an alley where I couldn't be seen before I walked out onto Main Street surprising the group.

"Hi." I said simply. "I was hiding over there." The man narrowed his eyes at me but the woman bought it.

"Oh my god, I thought we were the only ones here. You must have had a good hiding spot."

"We should get down to the ferry," said the man, looking me up and down. "Are you okay? You're bleeding?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got chewed on by one of those pterodactyls earlier, and that big T-rex-like beast took a bite out of my gyropod earlier, but I'm okay now."

"Wait, you were in the second pod we found smashed by the waterfall?"

"You found that? Yeah, that was me. I followed these two boys when I saw them going into the restricted area." The boys looked a bit embarrassed. The red haired woman gave them a disapproving look. "And I saw the beast -"

"Indominus rex," said the red head.

"I saw the indominus rex attack the boys then I chased after them and it attacked my pod. I got away and followed the boys in to the trees. But I lost them and made my way back here. On the way the pterodactyls caught me but I got away again somehow and hid in there."

"I thought I saw you jump out of the hotel window," said the younger boy, and he turned and pointed back at my broken hotel room window.

"Wasn't me." The man looked from the window to me. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"I can't believe you survived all that on your own," said the woman. "We were tracking the boys through those woods and well you're very lucky to be alive."

"I thought I was a goner many times, but I guess I found a reason to you know live - to survive." And as I said it I knew it was true.

"Oh my god, Phoebe, why didn't you call us!"

I was sitting in Piper's parlor, in the manor, recounting my experience to Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry. They had plied me with tea and cookies and rugged me up in Gram's warmest, fluffiest woollen blankets. I felt so safe and comfortable with my family again.

"I didn't have my phone."

"You should have contacted us telepathically," said Paige.

"I know that now, but at the time it wasn't like that. It was one thing after another, I didn't really have time to stop and think. We've faced demons but I wasn't prepared to deal with genetically mutated dinosaur monsters. Plus I couldn't just leave until I knew the two boys were safe, and then it was about stopped the pterodactyls from reaching the resort, and then I couldn't leave without my box from the girls, and then it was the boys again." I took a deep breath. "As soon as that was over I contacted you right away to call for me."

"My god, I just can't believe it," said Piper shaking her head. "Demons are gone but a Halliwell still ends up in mortal danger.

"I may not have demons to fight anymore and I may not know how I'm going to get through the loss of my children and my husband, but it reminded me of one thing."

"What that sweetie?" Asked Paige. I looked into the eyes of my sisters and felt their love and strength.

"I'm a survivor. I'm alive and I can get through this."

Piper choked back a tear, and Paige quietly wiped one from her eye. Leo and Henry quietly left the room and my sisters and I fell into a warm embrace.

 ** _A WEEK LATER_**

I was brushing my teeth when it happened. The crystal, now hung on my mirror, glowed bright red and emitted a soft but scared voice.

"Mommy. Mommy, help me."

THE END.


End file.
